Many appliances and devices today use electric motors. Many of the devices want the electric motor to be smaller, lighter and more powerful. One such appliance is the brush roller motor for a vacuum cleaner.
This motor is in the floor cleaning attachment of the vacuum cleaner and thus should be as light as possible to reduce the weight of the attachment. Also, the smaller the motor, the smaller the attachment which means the smaller or tighter the area which can be accessed by the vacuum cleaner, especially useful for getting under low objects such as beds and sofas.
Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the power output of a miniature PMDC motor without increasing its size. Put another way, it is desired to decrease the size of a miniature PMDC motor without reducing its power.
Typically, the power brush roller motor has a size or foot print of about 70 mm×40 mm in a round cylindrical housing. Typically, the output of the motor is less than 20 watts. The output power is measured in watts using a standard motor testing assembly known as a Dynometer.
The improvements we have made to the motor design allow the motor to operate at least at 30 watts and optionally, at 35 watts output power, which is very much appreciated by the vacuum cleaner manufacturers and their customers.